1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water sports board which is towed by a motor boat or similar water vehicle while a rider stands on the board.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the sport of water skiing is not new, the concept of the towable water board of the invention is new. Unlike water skis with which the rider must hold the tow rope, the tow rope from the towing boat attaches directly to the water sports board. Water skiing is a physically demanding sport and for that reason unavailable as a water sport for many people. Because water skiing requires the skier to hold onto the motor boat's tow rope directly while the skier maintains control over the skies, water skiing can be difficult and physically taxing. Attempts to relieve the physical demands of water skiing include surfboards having a chair area or seat so that the skier may sit while holding to the rope. See, for example. U.S. Pat. No 4,857,025 of Brown.
The sport of water surfing also is not new, however, the ability to simulate surfing in other water locations besides the ocean waves is new. Surfing is also a physically demanding sport and generally unavailable to those people not living near an ocean.
Previous towable boards allow people to sit and be towed upon the water, the towable water board of the invention allows the rider to simulate more closely the sports of water skiing and surfing because the rider stands on the towable water board and controls the movements by shifting his or her weight on the board. Other boards or ski devices require the rider to hold onto the towing rope while sitting or standing upon them.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a water board which is towable by a boat. It is a further object of this invention to provide a water board constructed so that a person may stand on it to be towed on the water without holding on to a rope. It is a further object of the invention to provide a water board that remains attached to the towing boat when the rider has fallen off the board.
The water sports board may be ridden through both calm and rough waters and is usable at variable motor boat speeds. This flexibility makes use of the water sports board available for riders of many different skill levels.
Other objects and advantages will be mor fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.